The present invention relates generally to a window assembly and to a process for producing the assembly, and more particularly to a windshield assembly for a vehicle including a glass viewing area having a gasket formed along at least one edge thereof including an integral leaf screen.
Initially, fixed window assemblies for vehicles were comprised of a plurality of elements including adhesive sealants applied around the marginal edges of the window, suitable mechanical fasteners such as metal chips, and exterior decorative trim strips disposed to cover the junction between the marginal edges of the window and the adjacent portions of the vehicle frame. Such window structures were costly, especially from a labor standpoint, since it was necessary to assemble the individual elements along the vehicle assembly line.
Subsequently, in an endeavor to improve the above window structure, unitary window assemblies of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,340 were developed. These assemblies included a sheet of glass, an adjacent frame, and a casing or gasket of molded material, such as polyvinylchloride, extending between the frame and the peripheral edge of the window to hold the sheet of glass and the frame together. Fasteners were provided at spaced locations along the frame such that the entire assembly could be guided into location over the opening in a vehicle body as a unit. Other types of unitary window assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,004 and 4,364,595. While such unitary window structures greatly reduce the time required to mount the window assembly in the associated vehicle, such structures are relatively costly, since the individual components required to produce each window assembly generally must be manually assembled.